


Esas cosas que pasan

by Tostada Supersonica (DinosaurioVolador)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anexos, Bokuto llega tarde a todos lados, Drabbles, Fluff, Kageyama hombre lobo, Los estupidos de siempre siendo estupidos, M/M, Multi, Quidditch, Ranas de chocolate, Tampoco Oikawa, Tsukki is so done, Volley - Freeform, excepto Tsukki, las autoras solo quieren divertirse, todos son pequeños rollitos de canela, él es la mierda suprema, él es una mierda
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurioVolador/pseuds/Tostada%20Supersonica





	1. Esas cosas que pasan cuando llegas tarde a tu propia ceremonia de selección

Todos pensaban en el niño que no había llegado a la ceremonia de selección.

Quizá la carta jamás había llegado a destino. Quizá se había caído en el lago y el calamar había decidido convertirlo en su cena. Quizá Filch lo había encontrado vagando por ahí y lo había encadenado a una pared para dejarlo morir.

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar con las teorías absurdas sobre el niño-que-no-apareció, las enormes puertas dobles del Gran Salón se abrieron y todos voltearon a mirar a los recién llegados. Se trataban de Hagrid, el profesor de cuidados de criaturas mágicas y guardabosques, y un revoltoso niño de cabello blanco y negro, que examinaba todo con sus curiosos ojos dorados. Parecía que se había bebido un caldero de poción energizante, daba pequeños saltitos de emoción y no parecía avergonzado por llegar último y mucho menos por interrumpir la selección.

La directora McGonagal observó con desaprobación al recién llegado y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó al profesor Longbottom que hiciese sentar al niño para su dichosa selección.

—Bokuto, Kotarou—los novatos que quedaban en la fila a la espera de ser seleccionados se miraron entre sí, y al notar que el único que se movía era esa mata de cabello bicolor, suspiraron hastiados. Ellos habían estado allí desde el comienzo, y hacían pasar al que se había retrasado quién sabe por qué.

Justo antes de que el parlanchín sombrero seleccionador cubriera sus ojos, logró distinguir a su mejor amigo en la mesa de Slytherin. Y supo cuál sería su hogar por esos siete años por delante.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Sonó directo en su cabeza la voz del sombrero, Bokuto le dio una mirada, intentado distinguir si se movía o algo. —Creo que la casa indicada para ti sería…

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Yo quiero decidir! —Chilló él a todo pulmón. Todos los presentes lo miraban anonados, ¿Qué problemas tenía ese niño?

— ¿Sí? ¿Cuál es tu sugerencia? —Bokuto al oírlo sonrió.

—Quiero ir a Slytherin.

El sombrero guardó silencio y luego dejó escapar una risa sin humor.

—Definitivamente Slytherin no es la casa para ti, ¿Por qué no Gryffindor o Hufflepuff? —Él negó con la cabeza, molesto.

—¡No, no! ¡Slytherin es la indicada, mi mejor amigo está ahí!

—No puedes simplemente decidir en base a eso.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es mi vida!

—Por esa clase de pensamientos es que Gryffindor es tu lugar.

—Pero yo no quiero ir ahí, ¡Y se acabó!

—…Eh.

—Se acabó.

—Bueno, no sé qué va a salir de esto pero…

Y Bokuto sonrió cuando el sombrero bramó: ¡Slytherin!

Se levantó orgulloso de su hazaña y se dirigió a la mesa de su casa. Kuroo lo observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad, asombro y adoración.

— ¿Cómo, con tu cerebro de búho defectuoso, terminaste aquí?

—Mi encanto no tiene límites, hasta los sombreros caen rendidos a mis pies.

Y así comenzó la fabulosa vida de Bokuto Kotarou en Hogwarts.


	2. Esas cosas que pasan cuando un niño con ojos de gato te regala (obligado) una rana de chocolate

Akaashi Keiji conoció a Bokuto cuando tenía once años, luego de un desafortunado accidente que terminó con él empapado de una sustancia de dudosa procedencia, que  esperaba fueran sólo uvas podridas.

Él sólo pretendía subirse al tren, encontrar un vagón y quizá, si los dioses eran bondadosos con él, dormirse una siesta. Pero por alguna extraña razón nada había salido bien, y ahora un avergonzado niño se disculpaba a los gritos mientras intentaba secarle la túnica con algún hechizo, que quién sabe de dónde había sacado y que no cumplía su cometido, pues su ropa seguía tan mojada como al principio.

Suspiró y fue entonces cuando dos chicos salieron del compartimiento, uno se veía  cansado, el otro parecía a punto de llorar de risa. El más alto, que para estas alturas ya se reía sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, tiró de él y lo sentó con fuerza en uno de los asientos.

Antes de que pudiera quejarse, el desconocido se había inclinado sobre él y había secado su túnica. El extraño ensucia-túnicas eligió ese momento para ingresar.

—Lamentamos todo lo que acaba de pasar. —Akaashi asintió, todavía un poco perdido. —Nunca podríamos predecir las acciones de esta tonta ave. —Agregó el de cabello oscuro señalando al niño ensucia-túnicas; Akaashi lo observó desconfiado, no sabía si creerle, se veía demasiado divertido con toda la situación. No obstante asintió, con la esperanza que si afirmaba a todo lo que dijeran, tal vez pudiese huir de allí rápido. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba esa siesta. — Kenma, dame una rana, rápido, el niño bonito quiere escapar, lo veo en sus ojos.

El otro niño, de apariencia frágil y de llevar un pudin por cabello lo miró por sobre su aparatejo muggle. Arqueó de forma perfecta una ceja antes de devolver la vista a lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

—Ni lo pienses. Son mías. Tu también tienes, mi madre nos regalo a los dos.

—No, ya no le quedan, nos las comimos—el niño ensucia-túnicas decidió que era un buen momento para hacer de cuenta que era un amigo atento.

—Ese es su problema no mío. —Declaró “Kenma” sin dirigirles la mirada. Akaashi calculó la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta, quizá si se deslizaba sutilmente y con mucha delicadeza podría huir de allí sin que lo notaran.

— ¡Pero Kenma, nunca vas a hacer amigos con esa actitud!

— ¿Quién dijo que quería hacer amigos?

— ¡Hey, eso es muy cruel! —chilló el de cabello bicolor. Akaashi ya había comenzado a deslizarse por el asiento, intentando ignorar la conversación.

—¿Si le doy la rana me dejaran terminar este nivel? —Preguntó el rubio, resignado; sus amigos asintieron felices. Kenma revolvió en su bolsillo hasta dar con la rana de chocolate, luego se la aventó al niño ensucia-túnicas que la recibió con facilidad. Justo cuando Akaashi ya había llegado a la puerta, el de cabello oscuro volvió a tirar de él y lo sentó a la fuerza.

—¡Toma, disculpa por ensuciar tu túnica! —Dijo el causante de todo el problema, entregándole la golosina. Akaashi suspiró resignado, y sujeto el dulce.

—Gracias…supongo.

Y ese fue el comienzo de seis años de tortura.

_

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_En respuesta a su carta acerca de cómo me fue esta semana, diría que bien, pero estaría mintiendo._

_Slytherin, tanto su gente como su Sala Común, es agradable. Pero hay un problema, un insoportable problema que pareciera que su único fin en esta vida es seguirme a todos lados, su nombre es Bokuto Kotarou. Kenma, mi compañero de habitación, dice que siempre fue de esta forma, y que no cree que vaya a cambiar en ningún momento._

_Espero que su desagradable obsesión para conmigo termine pronto, o de lo contrario tendrán que ir a visitarme a Azkaban._

_Con cariño, Keiji._

_P/d: ¿Un menor de edad puede ir a Azkaban?_

_Mamá:_

_Esta semana fue muy divertida, ¡Hice un nuevo amigo! Es muy divertido y se llama Akaashi, y aunque rara vez habla y solo tiene tres expresiones y ninguna de ellas es de felicidad, es súper cool. Sabe jugar al quidditch e igual que yo quiere ser cazador profesional cuando sea grande. También sabe tocar el violín y sus ojos son muy bonitos._

_Kuroo dice que cuando se acostumbre a mí seremos inseparables, ¿¡a que sería genial!? Espero que pase pronto, ya no puedo esperar._

_Con mucho amor, tú amado hijo Kotarou._

_P/d: ¿Puedo invitarlo a pasar estas vacaciones en casa?_


	3. Anexo 01

_Decreto N° 109, dictado por la Directora Minerva McGonagall. 2001 del calendario cristiano._

_“Se establece, a partir de las peticiones del alumnado y padres de los mismos, que alumnos de primer año pueden presentarse a las pruebas de ingreso para los seleccionados de Quidditch, y ser aceptados como jugadores válidos en la cancha._

_Medida dictaminada como parte del Movimiento Igualitario”_


	4. Esas cosas que pasan cuando el responsable de que te transformes cada luna llena es tu compañero de habitación

Kageyama Tobio abrió la boca como un pescado cuando lo notó: de alguna forma había acabado en la misma casa que el imbécil que tenía la culpa de que él fuera un hombre lobo. Se dirigió tenso, muy tenso hacia su mesa, ¿Por qué demonios no lo había notado antes? Quizá, podría haber suplicado…o vendido parte de su alma para que lo ubicaran en otra casa. Estúpidos magos con sus estúpidos nombres difíciles de recordar. Lo peor de todo era que el único asiento libre era junto a él. Definitivamente alguien lo detestaba allí arriba.

Observó con algo de odio a esa mancha naranja que se hacía llamar ser humano, y se dejó caer con pesadez en la silla, frunciendo la nariz de forma graciosa por el olor a adolescentes sobrehormonados que fluía por la larga mesa. A un lado suyo, el culpable de todas sus miserias se revolvió incómodo. Al parecer recordaba lo que había pasado. Giró la cabeza hacia Tobio, para luego devolverla a su lugar inicial. Jugueteó con incertidumbre con sus dedos mientras decidía si abrir la boca o si se amaba lo suficiente como para no cometer suicidio.

Al parecer, su amor propio no era tan grande como pensaba.

—Hola. —Al hablar, trató de componer una sonrisa decente, que no mostrara los nervios. Y habría servido de no ser porque Kageyama lo estaba mirando con _esa_ expresión.  La misma que le había dedicado el verano pasado cuando se encontraron por primera vez.

Y Recapacitó. Sip, se seguía amando a sí mismo, mejor acabar allí el intento de conversación. No obstante, no tuvo tiempo de retirarse y seguir con lo suyo porque el niño lobo saltó sobre él, dispuesto a matarlo. Rodaron por el suelo, forcejeando entre ellos, pero Tobio era más grande (y un hombre lobo) y pronto lo ridiculizó frente a todo el comedor, golpeándolo una y otra, y otra vez. Desesperado le dio un gran mordisco en el antebrazo. Kageyama lo mandó a volar con un simple movimiento.

— ¡¿Enserio?! ¿¡de verdad me acabas de morder después de todo lo que paso!? ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?! —Gritó el más alto antes de arrojarse sobre él, dispuesto a asesinarlo.

Por suerte los profesores los detuvieron antes de que el asunto pasara a mayores.

Ahora estaban castigados a limpiar las vitrinas de la sala de trofeos, de forma muggle…aunque siendo sinceros, no es que conocieran otras formas de hacerlo.

No se hablaban, el silencio era tan denso que se podría cortar con una cucharilla.

Sin proponérselo, la mente de Kageyama voló al verano pasado, cuando todo pasó y conoció a Hinata Shouyo.

Volvía a casa del club de volley, se había quedado hasta tarde entrenando, faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara por completo, cuando un perro que parecía un peluche se precipitó hacia su pierna. Al parecer el animal tenía una extraña parafilia con las piernas, porque intentaba aparearse con la suya. Asqueado, pateó al can con la suficiente fuerza para que se alejara unos cuantos metros. Automáticamente, un pequeño niño apareció por la esquina en busca del engendro ese. Era bajito y tenía el cabello más naranja que había visto en su vida, lo gracioso es que tenía una mirada de psicópata que casi consiguió intimidarlo. Se le acercó.

— ¡Pateaste a Spooky! —Kageyama arrugó la nariz cuando oyó el nombre terriblemente genérico.

—Él hizo cosas raras con mi pierna.

El niño inclinó la cabeza, visiblemente molesto y se acercó más, buscando intimidarlo de alguna forma. En respuesta, él se enderezo dejando clara la notable diferencia de alturas, ese simple gesto funcionó.

— ¡Ahora es tú deber ayudarme a buscarlo! —Gritó el desconocido y antes de que pudiera espetar algo en contra se vio arrastrado en la dirección en la cual el can había salido volando.

Fue gracias a eso que de alguna forma que, hasta el día de hoy no se puede explicar, terminaron en el bosque más turbio y tenebroso que Tobio había visto en su vida. Para ese entonces la luna llena ya se encontraba brillando en todo su esplendor en el cielo.

Lo único que recordaba después era un aullido y sangre. Sentir el sabor metálico en la boca y un intenso dolor en la pantorrilla. Cuando despertó, faltaba poco para el amanecer, y Hinata se encontraba arrastrándolo hasta lo que él repetía una y otra vez, entre llantos, era “un lugar seguro”. Luego, de alguna forma que tampoco recuerda, sus padres los habían encontrado.

Y supo que su vida había cambiado para siempre.

¡Maldito sea Hinata Shouyo!


	5. Esas cosas que pasan cuando no conoces el castillo y tienes castigo a media noche

Hinata no podía creer que fuera tan estúpido. Bueno, sí podía creerlo, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que eran las once y media de la noche, un viernes, y Kageyama y él se habían perdido cuando deberían estar en la sala de trofeos para el maldito castigo. Empezaba a lamentar tener magia, en realidad empezaba a lamentar haber salido sorteado a Gryffindor.

Kageyama soltó un resoplido, disgustado, el era malhumorado antes de la transformación, pero ahora era algo así como un súper cascarrabias y era algo que no podía evitar, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de Hinata. Pateó la columna que se alzaba frente a él con tanta fuerza que esta lanzó un chillido horrible que les puso los pelos de punta. Un pasadizo secreto se abrió ante sus ojos. Se volteó hacia su acompañante.

—¿Crees que deberíamos…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta Hinata ya había ingresado a la habitación, como si una fuerza magnética tirara de él. Cerró la boca y ahogando un gruñido lo siguió, ¡Maldito sea ese idiota!

La habitación era amplia y estaba curiosamente iluminada en una tonalidad azul, parecía vacía y hacia mucho frio. No obstante, cuando olisqueo el aire no percibió peligro, solo tranquilidad y encierro parecía que nadie había estado allí en mucho tiempo. Hinata soltó un jadeo de asombro, se acerco para ver que le ocurría.

— ¡Son espejos!

Efectivamente eran espejos, pero ninguno parecía estar reflejando nada. Curioso, se acercó aún más. Entonces los espejos vibraron y Tobio se reflejo en todos ellos, su figura brillaba de un furioso magenta que lo irrito. Hinata lo miro con atención.

—¿Por qué tu no te reflejas? ¿Eres un vampiro o algo asi? —Preguntó señalando su propio reflejo que no dejaba de brillar. Hinata, inclino la cabeza y soltó una risotada.

—¿No será que es al revés?

—¡¿Otra vez te estas burlando de mi?!

—No, es solo que…

Kageyama gruño de forma tan gutural que el pelirrojo se encogió en su lugar, su gruñido había retumbado por todo el extraño salón. Los espejos enloquecieron, sus colores ahora abarcaban todos los colores del arcoíris. Tobio los miró e intento tranquilizarse, los espejos lo imitaron.

—Puede que no estés equivocado. — Hinata tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo, lucia avergonzado, como si quisiera decir algo.—¿Qué pasa? —Interrogó molesto, Hinata jugueteo con sus pies.

—Lo…lo siento.

Tobio parpadeo, confundido.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Lo siento por lo de tu condición.

Tobio desvió la mirada molesto y avergonzado por partes iguales, tal vez porque no esperaba eso. No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

—Ya no importa.

Hinata abrió y cerró la boca, como un grandísimo idiota, ¿Qué no había tratado de matarlo hace tres noches?

—¿Qué?

Kageyama comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—¡Nada, olvidalo! —Chilló. Pero el pelirrojo ya se acercaba a él dando saltitos felices.

—¡¿De verdad me perdonas?! —Kageyama negó con la cabeza, claramente disgustado, comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión.

De alguna forma tras ese breve dialogo la extraña habitación había quedado en el olvido, como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar. Siquiera le dieron una mirada luego de abandonarla y procurar encontrar su camino hacia la sala de trofeos.


	6. Anexo 02

_Estimada Directora McGonagall:_

_Apreciamos en verdad la vacante disponible en su escuela para Tobio, pero tenemos el deber de informar la condición de nuestro hijo ante Usted, y no nos sentiremos discriminados si, luego de esta carta, decide quitar la plaza disponible para nuestro hijo._

_Tobio ha sufrido un accidente recientemente, en el que ha sido mordido por un hombre lobo. El ministerio de magia nos ha proporcionado de las pociones necesarias para que durante las lunas llenas, Tobio pueda aferrarse a su lado humano y no sucumbir ante los deseos del lobo._

_Estaríamos muy agradecidos y él pudiese asistir a su escuela, pero no somos quién para exigirle tal cosa con esta situación entre manos y tantos niños inocentes._

_Desde ya, gracias por todo._

_Kageyama, Kaito._


	7. Esas cosas que pasan cuando te das cuenta que ir a la biblioteca fue una mala decisión

Kuroo bostezo e intento no caer dormido sobre su libro de pociones, a su lado Bokuto hacia mucho que se había rendido y ahora roncaba alto, muy alto, tanto que la bibliotecaria ya los había reprendido un par de veces. Sin embargo, Akaashi parecía muy concentrado en su libro de runas antiguas y cada tanto anotaba algo en un pergamino que tenia a un costado suyo. Se rasco la mejilla, a ese niño se le daba bien estudiar, tanto que a veces le resultaba raro que se juntara con él y Bokuto.

Kenma chasqueó la lengua, por lo visto había perdido otra vez con algún jefe de su videojuego de turno.

—¿Por qué siento que cada vez que nos juntamos a estudiar el único que acaba haciéndolo realmente es Akaashi?

—Porque es el único que realmente lo hace. —le respondió sin levantar aun la mirada de su juego.

Kuroo apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente a su amigo de la infancia.

—Más importante, ¿vas a presentarte este año para las pruebas de quidditch? Hay muchos puestos libres…—Kuroo alzó sus cejas de una forma que él pensaba provocativa.

—No estoy interesado en los deportes.

—Los mismo dijiste el año pasado, seguro que te aburri…—Kuroo no pudo terminar su argumento porque Bokuto había despertado.

— ¡¿Están hablando de quidditch?! —Akaashi al oírlo le dio una mirada de reojo, luego anoto algo en su pergamino como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Deberias poner la misma atención para el quidditch con tus estudios…—Comento con su tono de voz monótono e imperturbable, Bokuto lo miro e inflo sus cachetes.

—¡Akaaaashi! —Se quejó, pero este lo ignoro.

—De cualquier forma, si te unieras al equipo estaríamos todos juntos. —Continuó Kuroo, el de cabello bicolor asintió convencido. Kenma suspiro.

—Estamos todo el tiempo juntos…

—¡Pero podríamos estarlo aun más! —Exclamaron Bokuto y Kuroo a la vez.

La bibliotecaria les chito. Kenma pauso su juego y alzó la mirada para mirarlos.

—Nos que como si tuviese posibilidades de ser seleccionado de todos modos…

—¡Tienes que creer en ti! ¡Yo creo en ti y Kuroo también! —Grito Bokuto moviendo histéricamente los brazos, Kuroo asintió con una sonrisa ladina. El rubio los miro en silencio, pensativo. —¡Akaaashi también lo cree!

—No me metas en tus argumentos, Bokuto.

—¡Akaaaashi!

Kenma sonrio sutilmente y regreso su vista a su juego, estaban todos locos, ninguno quedaba exento, sin embargo les tenia un poco de cariño, solo un poquito.

—Oya.. —Señaló Akaashi mirando a un recién llegado Tsukishima, quien acababa de ingresar ese año, quien por cierto los había estado evitando desde que los vio por primera vez. No que Keiji no lo comprendiera. Kuroo y Bokuto giraron a ver a donde señalaba.

—¿Oya, oya?…

—Oya, oya, oya..

Tsukishima pareció reparar en su error  porque los miro como si se trataran de un dragón cola cuerno húngaro hambriento y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a abandonar la habitación. Pero, Kuroo y Bokuto ya se habían incorporado.

Akaashi sintió lastima por él.


	8. Esas cosas que pasan cuando tus amigos te obligan a tomar las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch

Oikawa el capitán del equipo de quidditch libero la snitch y esta se perdió a gran velocidad en el cielo. Luego volteo hacia quienes se presentaban para la prueba de buscador, eran bastantes, en total sumaban siete personas. Dos de ellos eran niños tan bajitos como el mismo Kenma, los otros eran altos y anchos, probablemente se trataran de otros años más altos. Una chica con una larga trenza rubia y ojos muy celestes los miraba a todos como si no fuesen más que basura; si a Kenma no le diera todo igual posiblemente le hubiera permitido verse intimidado por ella, por suerte no era así y su mirada amenazante-despectiva no le afecto en lo más mínimo.

—¡Bien quien atrapape primero la snitch se queda con el puesto! —Dijo Oikawa cambiando el peso de una pierna a la otra, luego se volteó a mirarlos. —¡Ya! —Chilló sin siquiera darles tiempo de subirse a sus escobas.

Todos, excepto Kenma, parecieron tener un ataque de pánico y desesperados montaron sus escobas saliendo como torpedos, despedidos en direcciones varias. El pequeño rubio dio un largo resoplido y le ordenó a su escoba elevarse. Oikawa lo miro serio, por lo visto molesto ante su falta de reacción. Kenma se montó en la escoba sin siquiera mirarlo y se alejo lento pero seguro en busca de la snitch.

Desde las gradas, Bokuto y Kuroo que ya habían terminado sus pruebas y habían quedado seleccionados, (Bokuto como cazador y Kuroo como guardian), gritaban su nombre en un intento de alentarlo.

Kenma se detuvo en el medio del campo y le dio una mirada general a la situación: todos estaban dando vueltas en busca de la pequeña bola alada, tensos, parecían dispuestos a tirarse de cabeza y atacar a quien la viera primero. Suspiro y dando una vuelta en u se lanzó en picada, automáticamente todos lo imitaron. Estaba cerca del suelo cuando decidió cambiar bruscamente de dirección, un par de postulantes se estrellaron contra el suelo debido a que no pudieron imitar la rápida maniobra. A lo lejos vio la snitch brillar, contrario a lo que todos esperarían no se lanzo a por ella, solo continuo con su paseo por la cancha, despreocupado. De esa forma consiguió sacarse de encima tres postulantes más, los que quedaban al parecer habían entendido que seguir sus erráticos movimientos no era la respuesta y buscaban por su  cuenta.

La rubia de mirada amenazante sonrió cuando vio la snitch, fue entonces cuando Kenma se acerco a ella y se pegó a su costado. Ella le gruño e intento tirarlo de la escoba, él en respuesta se alejo considerablemente. La chica de la trenza volteo para sacarle la lengua, no obstante su única respuesta fue un movimiento de cabeza y amago de cambiar de dirección, inconscientemente ella lo imito. Entonces él fue en la dirección contraria y aceleró todo lo que pudo.

Cuando Kenma atrapo la snitch, ni Oikawa ni los demás postulantes lo podían creer.

El pequeño rubio desmontó su escoba y ser acercó para entregarle la snitch al capitán, todo lo hizo con la misma expresión aburrida de siempre. Kuroo y compañía ya estaban bajando a saltos de las gradas para celebrar.

—Felicidades, eres el nuevo buscador. —Lo felicito Oikawa con su sonrisa más feliz, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Kenma asintió.

La chica rubia, de largas piernas y mirada asesina se bajo de su escoba y se acercó a ellos. Tenía expresión de estar planeando un asesinato de masas.

—Plumeria Flint. —Dijo ella extendiéndole la mano, Kenma la miro.

—Eh, ¿hola? —Respondió estrechándola, ella lo sujeto con fuerza y la sacudió.

—Recuerda ese nombre renacuajo, porque algún día te haré pedazos…

Y se alejo.

Kuroo le dio una mirada curiosa.

— ¿Y a esa qué demonios le pasa? —Preguntó divertido al ver como Bokuto la miraba atento. Kenma suspiro.

—Por esta clase de cosas no tenía ganas de participar en nada.

Oikawa en esos momentos los estaba llamando para anunciar la lista de nuevos integrantes. Kuroo sonrió y le dio un codazo a Bokuto, señalaba algo; Kenma y Akaashi, quien se acababa de acercar, intercambiaron un gesto cómplice antes de observar en la dirección en que estaban apuntando: Kei Tsukishima, formaba parte de los seleccionados.

Kenma negó, pobre Tsukishima por lo visto estaba destinado de algún modo a formar parte de su bizarro grupo.


	9. Anexo 03

_[Bola de papel caída del bolsillo de Hinata Shouyo]_

_Hombres lobo:_

_~~Peligrosos~~ Muy peligrosos (Mas si tienes la culpa de su condición)_

_Les desagradan los olores fuertes. Sobre todo el olor a canela (no usar mas ese shampoo)_

_Son malhumorados_

_~~Los animales~~ todo el mundo les tiene miedo_

_Se transforman en luna llena_

_Propensos a contagiarse pulgas? Averiguar_

_Según Yachi, los hombres lobos toman pociones para controlarse..._

_[Otros papeles pertenecientes al bolsillo de Hinata Shouyo]_

**_Qué tanto escribes?_ **

_Nada, ocúpate de tus asuntos, Kageyama idiota_

**_A quién le llamas idiota? Idiota_ **

_A ti, pulgoso…pueden tener pulgas?_

**_Tanto desprecias tu vida?_ **

_Yo solo preguntaba, nunca te lo preguntaste?_

**_Estoy bien sin saberlo_ **


	10. Esas cosas que pasan cuando descubres que a tu peor enemigo le gusta el mismo deporte que a ti

Era un sábado por la tarde cuando Kageyama descubrió que a esa hiperactiva bola de cabellos naranjas le gustaba el vóley. Volvía de hablar con Madame Pomfrey, la anciana enfermera, cuando al girar en una esquina se topó con Hinata rebotando un balón contra la pared.

El más pequeño tenía toda su concentración volcada en el rápido rebote en el muro antes de volver a golpear la pelota, y de nuevo a la pared. Kageyama dio un paso hacia adelante, llamando la atención de Hinata. Este alzó la cabeza, sorprendido.

— ¿Juegas vóley?

Hinata sujetó la pelota entre sus manos e inclinó la cabeza, interesado.

—Sí, ¿sabes qué es el vóley?—Preguntó extrañado. Kageyama casi sonrió, y fue casi porque Hinata Shouyouseguía cayéndole mal, aunque quizá fuera el único que jugara vóley en todo el colegio.

—Soy armador.

Hinata sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Yo soy bloqueador central.

Kageyama hizo un gesto burlón.

— ¿No eres muy enano para ser bloqueador?

Hinata arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Vas a levantar para mí o no?

Y así es como habían terminado haciendo pases en medio de un pasillo poco y nada transitado. Era una especie de tregua, o algo así.

-

_Mami:_

_¿Recuerdas cuando dije que Kageyama Tobio, el chico lobo, era un idiota? Quiero que sepas que sigue siéndolo, pero es un idiota que juega vóley y lo mejor es que, después de una larga pelea, accedió a levantar para mi, ¿a que es genial? De alguna forma, en nuestra urgencia por jugar vóley terminamos topándonos con una sala súper rara que ya tenía una red y todo, ¿Quién diría que Hogwarts era tan cool? Las levantadas de Kageyama son como: ¡Gyaaa! Y hace que mis rematadas hagan: ¡Boom!_

_Solo quería que sepas que me estoy divirtiendo mucho._

_Te quiere mucho, Shouyou._

_P/d: Saluda a Natsu de mi parte._


	11. Esas cosas que pasan cuando esa noche hay luna llena

Nishinoya Yuu, un alumno de segundo año que usualmente aconsejaba a Hinata cada vez que este se ponía nervioso, le tocó el hombro. Hinata se sobresaltó tanto que casi tira todo su almuerzo al suelo. Nishinoya le sonrió consolador y le palmeó la espalda.

—¡Arriba ese ánimo Shouyou!—Exclamó volviéndolo a palmear, cada vez con más fuerza. Hinata intentó fingir una sonrisa, por lo visto fue tan forzada y mala que Nishinoya frunció el ceño preocupado.— ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?—Preguntó llevándose el vaso a los labios. El pelirrojo paseó su vista por la mesa, Kageyama parecía muy interesado en lo que Tanaka, también de segundo año, estaba diciéndole.

—Na...nada.

Nishinoya frunció más el entrecejo.

—Luces preocupado, como si hoy hubiese un partido importante o algo.

Hinata se mordió la lengua, nunca le había preguntado a Kageyama quienes sabían su secreto y él no quería meter la pata…de nuevo. Daichi, de tercero, se inclinó un poco en su silla y le susurró algo en el oído a Noya.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó sintiéndose un poco perseguido.

— ¿Estas preocupado por Kageyama?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no!—Gritó. Toda la mesa volteó a mirarlo, avergonzado, Hinata bajó la cabeza y revolvió la comida.

Tobio volteó a ver que le pasaba.

— ¿Qué tanto gritas?

— ¡Nada!

Kageyama suspiró, se puso de pie y lo arrastró junto con él. Hinata protestó durante todo el procedimiento, pero cerró la boca cuando el más alto lo aventó contra una pared del pasillo que daba a la salida del comedor. Se veía molesto y hoy era noche de luna llena, mejor no provocarlo.

— ¡Esta bien!—Exclamó el niño lobo. Hinata suspiró, confuso.

— ¿Qué está bien?

—Todo este asunto está bien, no es mi primera luna llena y los profesores van a saber manejarlo...—Respondió soltando su túnica. El pelirrojo parpadeó, repitiendo las palabras en su cerebro. — ¡Así que cambia esa expresión de preocupación y sufrimiento!—Agregó avergonzado, con las mejillas coloradas e intentando que sus ojos no se encontraran.

Hinata estaba casi tan sonrojado como él, jugueteaba con sus manos, no sabiendo donde meterlas ni como acomodarlas.

Silencio incómodo.

—Kageyama…

— ¿Qué?

—Suerte esta noche.


	12. Anexo 04

_Akiteru :_

_Quedé en el equipo, soy el nuevo golpeador. Los jugadores del equipo son buenos, pero uno de los cazadores y el guardián son muy molestos. Me siguen a todas partes. Por suerte sé que no son así sólo conmigo, por lo que tengo entendido también arrastran a todos lados a otro de los cazadores y al buscador._

_Yamaguchi te envía saludos._

_Kei._

_P/d : ¿Está permitido que los hombres lobos asistan a Hogwarts?_


	13. Esas cosas que pasan cuando un Gryffindor te intercepta en el pasillo

Kenma levantó la cabeza de su consola, de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para no llevarse nada puesto en todo el trayecto hasta… ¿hasta dónde? Le dio una mirada a su alrededor, no tenía ni la más puta idea de dónde estaba. Suspiró, tenía el mal hábito de no prestar atención a su camino, por eso no era nada nuevo que se encontrara parado en medio de un lugar completamente desconocido.

Se dejo caer contra la pared y continúo jugando.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que alguien le llamara la atención.

— ¿Estás perdido?                                          

Kenma no se tomó la molestia de poner pausa a su juego, sólo evadió el ataque de su enemigo y le dio una mirada rápida de reojo a su interlocutor. Era bajito, pelirrojo y su aspecto general gritaba energía. El buscador de Slytherin se preguntó si acaso no había visto antes a ese niño tan animado, que ahora se inclinaba para ver que estaba jugando.

—Sí. —Respondió escueto. El Gryffindor se inclinó más hacia él.

— ¿Eso que tienes ahí es una nintendo? —Kenma asintió con desganada. — ¿Y eso que estás jugando es divertido? —El niño ya se había sentado a su lado.

—Sí, supongo…

— ¿Y por qué lo juegas si no te divierte tanto?

Kenma frunció la nariz un poco extrañado, ese niño era raro, hablaba con tanta naturalidad aunque fuese la primera vez que se veían. Pausó su juego.

—Es para pasar el tiempo mientras….

— ¿Estas esperando que vengan a buscarte?

—Exacto.

El pelirrojo asintió pensativo, luego se incorporó.

—Creo que estamos cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor…

Kenma afirmó con la cabeza, no es que aquello le diera una pista exacta de dónde demonios estaban.  Por lo visto para el desconocido pelirrojo eso era suficiente, porque antes de que pudiera decir algo estaba siendo llevado a los empujones hacia algún lugar. Sin darse cuenta, de un momento a otro, estaba frente al retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor. El niño volteó hacia él.

—Cúbrete los oídos.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó cada vez más confundido; el pelirrojo se impacientó y él mismo acabó cubriéndole los oídos. Lo vio pronunciar la contraseña, el retrato le dijo algo y luego se abrió. El niño entró, Kenma sólo se quedó ahí, indeciso entre retomar a su juego o volver sobre sus pasos. El pequeño volvió a salir.

— ¡Vamos! —Chilló este y lo jaló hacia dentro.

Kenma no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea, sabía que los Gryffindor y los Slytherin eran enemigos naturales. Inclinó la cabeza mientras miraba alrededor, todo se veía muy rojo, pero de alguna forma era más cálido que las mazmorras. Sólo había un par de alumnos que estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico. Todavía no lo habían visto, todavía tenía tiempo para huir y salvar su vida, y quizá, con suerte, completar el jodido nivel.

No tenía tanta suerte.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él tenía los ojos clavados en los otros Gryffindor.

—Kozume Kenma.

—Mi nombre es Shouyou Hinata.

Kenma asintió, interesado le dirigió la mirada.

— ¿Ese no es nombre del nuevo buscador de Slytherin? —Escucho decir a uno de los jugadores de ajedrez ¿Cómo sabían que…

— ¡¿Juegas quidditch?! ¡Yo también quiero jugar...

Su cerebro desconecto la mitad del discurso apasionado de Shouyou, estaba mucho más enfocado en los dos Gryffindor que ahora se acercaban. Uno era alto, tenía una espalda bastante grande, estaba serio. El otro era el que le preocupaba más, era bajito, más que él, tenía el cabello en punta y una mirada intimidante. Acarició con intranquilidad el bolsillo en donde guardaba su varita, no es que pudiera hacer mucho pero al menos podía intentarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que el buscador de las serpientes hace en nuestra sala común? —Preguntó demandante el más bajito cruzándose de brazos.

Kenma suspiró, de alguna forma siempre terminaba siendo arrastrado hacia los problemas. Buscó una respuesta lo suficientemente capaz de conformarlos, pero el pelirrojo se adelantó una vez más:

—Yo lo invité. —Espetó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. El más pequeño de los gryffindors soltó un resoplido y luego se volteó hacia Shouyou.

— ¡No puedes meter a una serpiente en la sala común de Gryffindor! —Le señaló, no obstante lucia divertido en lugar de molesto; el otro jugador de ajedrez eligió ese momento para hablar.

—Está bien, Hinata no lo sabía así que podemos perdonárselo esta vez…— Shouyou sonrió avergonzado. —Por cierto, encantado, mi nombre es Daichi Sawamura, bienvenido a la sala común de Gryffindor. —y le extendió la mano, Kenma la estrechó un poco confundido—Es un honor tener al nuevo buscador de Slytherin aquí.

El más pequeño se acercó aun más, lucia emocionado.

— ¡Yo soy el guardián de Gryffindor! —Dijo orgulloso.

— ¡Si Nishinoya es genial! ¡Él es la deidad guardiana de Gryffindor! —Chilló lleno energía Shouyou. Kenma sonrió imperceptiblemente, esos gryffindors eran todo lo contrario a lo que le habían dicho, sobre todo Hinata Shouyou.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta había pasado toda la tarde en la sala común de los leones.

Ese fue el día en que Hinata se volvió su amigo.


End file.
